swordworldfandomcom-20200213-history
World of Swords, Raxia
The Legend of Creation The Swords of Creation Raxia, a world produced by swords. When the world was formed, three swords were used to carve existence out of nothing. These three swords — Lumiere, Ignis, and Cardia — became known as the Swords of Creation. The very act of creating the world infused each of these blades with near-limitless magic. The origins of the Swords themselves is shrouded in mystery, as no one knows where they came from or by whose hand they were forged. When magic was used to try and divine their origins, it was revealed that the Swords were discovered when the world was naught but wilderness, and were scattered over the ages. The Swords wanted to be used. They got their wish, and scattered the seeds of life throughout the lands. However, as the plants and animals grew from nothing and prospered, the Swords of Creation were left unused, unable to exert their will the fledgling lifeforms. So the Swords began to search, seeking a spirit of life with which to craft a soul. It is from this first soul that arose the first sentient being. In short, from the Swords was born the first human. These souls give humans their own personal hearts and minds. By becoming individual personalities, humans break away from the lesser animals. Birth of the Divine Ancestor It is unknown how long the Swords languished, until one day one person noticed the sword they held was Lumiere, the First Sword. Lumiere believed this person to be a worthy holder, and thus empowered the wielder immensely. The power to move the heavens and the earth, to make the sea roil and jump; these powers increased greatly when in the hands of one chosen by the Sword. As is natural of people, they looked upon Lumiere and its wielder with awe and worshiped the Sword. After a time, the wielder of the Sword, the "Divine Ancestor" took the name Lyfos, the God of Creation, and the people of his land were called the "Little People". Lyfos was known for his mild temperament, and chose to use the Sword to carve a better place for him and his people. With the power to change the world, Lyfos took to a pilgrimage, teaching his people the basics of culture. However, Lyfos could not teach all of his people by himself, and so took a close group of followers and gave them some of Lumiere's power to aid in his mission. Thus was the extend of Lyfos' desire to see harmony in the world. It was from this splitting of Lyfos' power that many other gods were born. The "Little People" also divided, as the different environments began to spawn different races. The Elves and Dwarves arose from this split, each with their own separate cultures and habits. However, with the gods' divine insight, the races turned not to war, but to harmony and co-operation. It was a very happy time. Divine Conflict Such peace was not to last, however. After a short time, another man came forward with the Second Sword of Creation, Ignis. He, like Lyfos, was chosen by the Sword and received incredible power from it. However, this man did not share Lyfos' temper or attitude, and selfishly kept the Sword. He used it to meet his own needs before those of another's, and formulated a plan to conquer Raxia. The first of the malevolent gods, the man introduced himself as Dalkurem, the God of War. He also revealed that he was building an army to overthrow the forces of Lyfos. Dalkurem began to experiment, to try and create the perfect warrior for his army. By corrupting the soul of a creature, he found that the resulting monster did not restrain itself on the field of battle. Using this technique to create different monstrous races, Dalkurem corrupted the creatures of the land and successfully created an army of evil. With this army, Dalkurem challenged Lyfos' right to rule. The War of the Gods had begun. At the onset of the battle, those who fought under Dalkurem had the advantage, as Lyfos' people did not initially possess the means to fight back. However, Dalkurem's forces began to weaken, due to a couple of factors. The first sign of Dalkurem's eventual downfall was the cooperation of the Little People against the forces of evil. In addition, some of Dalkurem's subordinates were just as selfish as their commander, and the Second Sword Ignis was stolen from him. The Second Sword was passed around to many of the high-ranking subordinates, and their corrupt forms gave birth to new malevolent gods. With his power base destabilized, Dalkurem began to lose control over his forces. In this moment of weakness, Lyfos and Lumiere seized the opportunity to attack the forces of evil. Dalkurem's forces, while they were in disarray, now had not only Dalkurem but the new gods born from Ignis' power to lead them. What was thought to be a relatively short battle became a long war, with no foreseeable end in sight. Victory would not be so easily won by either side. Sword of Grief This stalemate lasted for quite some time, with each side looking for something that would tip the balance in their favor. That something would end up being the final Sword of Creation, the Third Sword, Cardia. However, Cardia did not wish to be used in battle against another Sword of Creation. Thus, the third sword chose to shatter into pieces rather than be used for good or ill. As a result, the shards of Cardia, now seen as crystals of incredible magical power, scattered to the ends of the earth. With the Third Sword now unable to aid one or the other, the Swords Lumiere and Ignis were again at a stalemate. This was soon remedied, as both the First Sword Lumiere and the Second Sword Ignis were lost in a long and arduous battle. Little by little, the battles end, and an uneasy ceasefire hangs over the battlefield. With this, the gods fell into a long sleep to heal their wounds...... From Myths to Modern Times Thus, the Little People were left alone in the world. With the gods who built the current civilizations either lost or sleeping from the incredible battles they fought, the Little People are embarking on a new journey, starting an adventure in this new era. However, the concepts of "Harmony", espoused by the humanoids who followed Lyfos and the First Sword Lumiere, and "Freedom", carried on by the barbaros who were born of Dalkurem and the Second Sword Ignis, still come into conflict with one another to this day. The hours have turned into days, which became months, becoming years, then hundreds and soon thousands of years. Both sides have developed cultures, cultures that have fought, fallen into decline and are reborn again. Entire civilizations have come and gone, lost to the sands of time. And now. The world begins to enter the fourth era of civilization. The fate of the world remains blank, awaiting the hand and will of one strong enough to write it. Not even the gods themselves can foresee the future... Swords Swords of Creation These three swords were said to be present at the beginning of the world, known as the Swords of Creation. The First Sword, "The Sword of Harmony" - Lumiere The Second Sword, "The Sword of Freedom" - Ignis The Third Sword, "The Source of Mana" - Cardia These names began with the Little People, and future generations have continued to refer to the Swords as such. The legends held that the powers of any one of the Three Swords is equal to that of the others; however, their real intentions were lost in time and could not be discerned. Therefore, legends told of Cardia being the Sword that had the best intentions, as it did not wish to be used against the others. It's also thought that when Cardia shattered, the followers of Lumiere and Ignis blamed each other and flung themselves back into conflict. Even after the age of mythology, there were still a great many gods, some of which boldly set out to find the remaining two Swords and claim their power. Yet Lumiere and Ignis still sleep, hidden away to wait for a suitable wielder. For more detail on the relationship of the Swords and the gods, please refer to Deities of Raxia. Forging Magic Swords In Raxia, a great many magical swords have been made since the War of the Gods. Lyfos allowed his people to use the Sword of Creation to create replicas for their own use, copies that are not nearly as powerful as the original yet retain a little of Lumiere's magic. One useful thing about these copy swords was that normal humans were able to wield them without needing a divine spark. However, those replicas that were forged within the first three generations of replication hold much greater power, and those who wield such swords feel as though they hold some of Lyfos' power as well. Labyrinth of the Magic Swords Replicated "Swords of Creation" that were closer to the original seem to carry some unusual powers within them. This power reflects the consciousness of the first owners, forcing its reality into a nearby labyrinth. It is said that the original owners were hateful and delusional, and did not want their copies to fall into others' hands with ease. It is thus that these swords were confined to a labyrinth. Since such distorted thoughts were behind the creation of the labyrinths, traps and monsters that would find the place rather inhospitable may be found inside anyway. Yet, those who are able to conquer a sword evil enough to create a labyrinth are said to have a great power within themselves. Adventurers who delve into these depths hope that they are the one, and yet such labyrinths are not uncommon even today. Of course, such dungeons are dangerous and complex places, in order to hide these magical artifacts. Demons are often summoned to protect it, tailor-made to be dangerous guards. Also, if the intent to find one of these swords is strong, great treasures may be conjured up to distract and waylay would-be hunters. It is thus that a sword will allow one it finds worthy to wield it, even among a full adventuring party. There are those who would sell information about various swords and their purposes, but they are quite expensive even for adventurers. most, if not all, of these labyrinths are also trapped, but adventure and death often go hand-in-hand. A person who travels to the deepest part of the labyrinth and claims the sword becomes its Lord. In many cases, a sword will not accept one who is just beginning, but will seek out those with experience. Young adventurers who try and use these weapons will often find the sword falling out of its sheath, strangely becoming heavy, or not even there at all! There are many cases in which a labyrinth exists, and the sword interred inside has gone missing. In these cases, barbaros and mythical beasts tend to make their way into such labyrinths and settle there. Among labyrinths, one of the largest is an underground megadungeon, and boasts more than 50 floors. It is said that over 100 adventurers have attempted to brave the depths, and not one has made it to the final floor. Around such large labyrinths, towns and cities often spring up, serving those who come to attempt the labyrinth's depths. "Swords of Protection" A "Sword of Protection" holds a power that can prevent impurity from entering one's body. These swords were originally forged as replicas of the original Lumiere, and it is thought that the Al Menas were the first and largest producer of these reproductions. It is thought that the sheer number of replica Lumieres helped to drive the barbaros away from civilized lands and into the underground. Those who approach one of these swords and have some amount of spiritual impurity (typically through resurrection) begin to feel increasingly uneasy, to the point of painfulness. The more impure one's spirit is, the greater pain and discomfort the sword inflicts, so even powerful barbaros are not immune. This effect combined with the effects of spiritual impurity has led to the creation of undead, those unfortunate souls who were too impure to wield a sword but also could not leave its presence. Conversely, if a person has a small amount of impurity, they are not affected as harshly. Also, the swords will not react to the natural impurity of Nightmares, though any accumulated on top of that does count. In mechanical terms, a character starts to feel pain and discomfort if they are at the 3rd Effect Stage of impurity or higher. While the Great Catastrophe caused a great many of these swords to be lost, there were some swords that had cities and castles built around their power. These swords still maintain their power to drive away the barbaros, and numerous stories exist of a sword's power saving one town or another. In order to maintain this power, however, those swords still active need to absorb Sword Shards, which are more often than not found in the hands of one barbaros or another. While their true identity is unknown, these small pieces of sharp metal have become known as Sword Shards due to their appearance. A Sword Shard is an interesting piece of magic, able to be absorbed into one's body. It tends to be readily apparent if a creature is in possession of a Sword Shard, as it tends to be visible on the skin (often around the forehead and chest, if applicable). Occasionally, Shards will not break the skin while the creature is alive, but death will show the presence of any Shards the creature may have absorbed. Sword Shards are often found among humanoids and barbaros, though reports exist of animals, mythical beasts, and even plants holding a Shard or two. Shards are typically attracted to creatures with superior abilities and powers, so barbaros leaders tend to absorb quite a few Sword Shards over their lifetime. When it comes to absorbing Sword Shards, barbaros tend to have the highest concentration of Shards per member out of any group, while plants rarely get in contact with a Shard. Humanoids, animals, and mythical beasts also have high frequencies of Sword Shards as well, but not nearly in the numbers that the barbaros do. For humanoids, however, these Sword Shards have a special importance, as mentioned earlier. A "Sword of Protection", used to repel barbaros from civilized areas, requires Sword Shards to maintain its power. Therefore, many kings, temples, and even the Adventurer's Stores have taken to offering rewards for the recovery of Sword Shards. There are also cases of adventurers for recovering Sword Shards receiving lavish and extravagant gifts, including famous draft, racing and war horses being offered up to the heroes. Sword Shards collected to power the "Swords of Protection" are further shattered into a fine powder, and their power is transferred via numerous rituals. This power can be maintained for quite a while, given enough Shards, and can repel barbaros and undead rather easily. Thus, Shards are always being looked for to preserve the various wards. Sword Shards can also be sold to the Adventurer's Guild for 200G per Shard, though most adventurers have taken to donating the Shards free of cost to the Guild. Presence of a Fourth Sword For the most part, the Legend of Creation was said to have three Swords of Creation. However, there have been some heretical rumors that there was at least four Swords of Creation. The fourth Sword is said to be the legendary sword Fortune, with the nicknames "Sword of Destiny" or the "Broken Sword of the Gods". While ancient relics and books have not been found that can confirm its existence, the story is famous throughout the world. According to the stories, it is said that as the Battle of the Gods passed into legend and their last rites were spoken, this Sword will convey those words as its purpose. And as its own name is spoken, it is said to be able to slay the Gods. Because it is still said to be sleeping in Raxia, those who seek its power and believe the stories are far too numerous to count. One who is said to wield Fortune, the "Broken Sword of the Gods", is said to be able to fulfill any desire. Many heroes and brave men fought through the War of the Gods to find this Sword, and the one who wields it is said to be without equal on the battlefield. Tradition also says that it will grant one's wish, but in doing so will not only turn the wielder to stone, but the sword will disappear again, to be found by another it deems worthy. Inhabitants of Raxia Humanoids A generic term, oft used to describe the whole of humans, elves, and dwarves. Produced from the Sword of Creation Lumiere and followers of Lyfos and the rest of the gods of Harmony. In recent years, tabbits and runefolk have been associated with this term as well. These races are often of mild temperament, though more and more have become aggressive due to long-running conflicts with the barbaros. Barbaros Ogre, Boggart, and Drake. The power of the Second Sword of Creation, Ignis, and the gods of Freedom gave rough form to these tribes of beasts. Generally fierce, violent and warlike, their souls have been tainted with impurity (see The Soul and "Impurity") and they revel in destruction and slaughter. Although, there are a few barbaros who have been able to control their primal instincts and take on a more peaceful nature. In addition, while humanoids may refer to the various bestial races as barbaros, the beastmen do not often use this term themselves. Mana When Cardia, the Third Sword of Creation, shattered into pieces, it is said that this sundering released mana into the world. Mana in an invisible force, permeating everything in the world, and one can create magic by manipulating this mana to realize phenomena that would seem otherwise impossible. Crystallized mana also exists underground, and can be mined in the form of Mako Stones. Mako Stones are deep purple jewels, glowing with an inner light that pulses a few centimeters below the surface of the gem. An interesting side note is that this inner light winks out when the Mako Stone is out of mana. Because of the existence of Mako Stones, there is a theory that the Swords of Creation are not mere steel, but blades of crystallized mana. As none alive have seen the true Swords of Creation, this remains a myth, albeit a popular one. Faeries It is said that faeries are the result of mana infused into natural phenomena such as wind and earth. For this reason, they can be found nearly everywhere in the world, though they tend to prefer natural settings over man-made ones. Even simple forces, such as fire and water, can be sources of faeries. A faerie's appearance can vary wildly, due to the chaotic nature of mana, but oftentimes they appear as tiny humanoids with shimmering wings growing out of their backs. Faeries do possess a good amount of intelligence, and are able to speak their own language. However, a faerie can often remember only the most recent conversation, and their vocabulary is not too extensive either. While faeries may be able to perform some tasks, complex missions such as information gathering is far beyond the extent of what one can do. Even if they were asked to understand, they would quickly forget what they agreed to do. Runefolk, due to being artificial lifeforms, are actually unable to see faeries, and cannot perform faerie tamer magic. Faeries are also averse to dealing with nightmares, as it is theorized that a faerie can sense the impurity in the soul. A GM may decide to penalize a nightmare faerie tamer due to this. Runefolk and Generators Runefolk are products of the Al Menas civilization, artificial lifeforms produced by machines called Generators. A generator is a complex mechanical capsule that is designed to fit a human adult. While there are many different-looking generators, each one has the same machinery inside. Runefolk villages are often built around a generator, with one who knows how to use and repair it being considered the leader of the village. Runefolk "children" are made according to the whims of their "parents". Several donors supply a variety of bodily materials (nails, skin, blood, hair, etc.) which is then combined in the culture tank of the generator. Appearance and gender can be freely chosen from among the possible donor types, though it is possible for a child to receive dysfunctional genetic material. Due to the significant loss of technology and compatible donors, generators cannot mass-produce genetic material as quickly. Thus, it takes a perfectly working generator a year to regenerate enough culture to build a body, and another three months to actually build a new runefolk. New runefolk often journey for several years, educating and training themselves, so that way they can find a place in the world for themselves. The Soul and "Impurity" It is often said that each living creature has a soul, and that the Gods dwell in each soul. It is also believed that when one dies, this soul is pulled to the Gods to serve as a soldier in the upcoming divine battles. However, it is also believed that weak souls are sent back to reincarnate, in order to gain experiences and grow strong by dealing with a variety of different lives. In addition, it is said that the soul is like a new bed of roses, seeded by the Gods to this day to be harvested when the time is right. By planting and replanting the same seed, it will eventually take root and blossom. So too will a soul, and this planting and replanting is the cycle of reincarnation. If this cycle is broken, for example through resurrections, the soul will become tainted and impure. In order to be cleansed of impurity, a tainted soul must transmigrate several times to be purified of a mild taint, while severe impurity requires significantly more transmigration cycles to be purified. In addition, if someone manages to taint their soul completely, it will not join with the Gods, but become an Undead. A barbaros' soul is also impure, a gift from malevolent Gods to give strength to their followers. Thus, barbaros do not usually resurrect their own kind, and those that do rise are often impure enough to become undead. A humanoid who has some impurity staining their soul is often shunned among civilized areas. This is often seen through interactions with nightmares and other humanoids, as the nightmares are tolerated among more enlightened areas, and reviled and feared in rural communities. Outside of adventurers, it is rare to find someone who is willing to be resurrected. Oftentimes, only highly respected members of the community are able to afford the cost of the services, and even then they often decline resurrection. Undead Born of a dead soul defiled, the undead find no final sleep. Those who have died violently, those who were improperly buried, or those whose deaths have gone unmourned have a high chance of coming back from the dead. Skeletons and zombies are the most common forms of undead because of this. Careless resurrections and reviving barbaros will also change one into an undead. Revenants and other powerful undead are fearsome enough to give the reckless barbaros pause. There are also incorporeal undead, such as ghosts, as well as powerful and mysterious undead, like the Dullahan. Cycle of the Heavenly Bodies The size of the World of Swords, Raxia, is about equivalent to that of our own Earth. Even the environments are quite similar. Each year has 12 months, and each month is 30 days. Days are also divided into 24 hours, with 60 minutes per hour and 60 seconds per minute. It is believed that Raxia is the only planet, and beyond is naught but the sun, moon, stars, and emptiness. The truth, uncovered long ago by sages of the Al Menas civilization, has been long forgotten by but a few sages. In fact, Raxia is only one of a number of planets that circle the sun, and there may be life on these other planets. All remaining records, however, do not say if there were attempts to explore the emptiness of space. History of Raxia Divine Civilization - Schnell Period Records dating back 10,000 years and more, while rare, show that the Gods and so-called "Little People" living in peace and harmony with one another. It is thought that this was the first actual civilization to be found on Raxia. During this time, many buildings were built with a simple design, though this simplicity was in and of itself beautiful decorations. Many powerful artifacts were made at this time as well, and still hold their magic to the present day. Unfortunately, very few of these artifacts have been found, and so while they contain tremendous power, any artifacts from this period are also incredibly valuable, if not priceless. Civilization flourished as they borrowed on the powers of the Gods, and faltered as Dalkurem led his forces in the War of the Gods. Magic Civilization - Durandal Period This civilization grew to power after the War of the Gods, and vanished about 3,000 years ago. Borne from the fruits of man's labor alone, this civilization promoted the creation, use and research of magic. During this time, Raxia was much more full of magic and mana, and the studies of various forms of magic was done in earnest. This research has directly led to the magic systems currently in use today. Even the monarchs of the time saw the usefulness of this, and thus wrote down a lot of the work and research to pass it down to later generations. In this era, buildings became much more complex, and decorations and ornamentation became much more aggressive. Magic item production increased as well, and it was during this era that a great many magical swords were forged to help fight back the forces of darkness. A good number of items from this period are also considered to be artifacts, as many fine magical items still survive from this period. However, while artifacts from this time are as irreplaceable as those from the Schnell period, they typically aren't considered to be as powerful. What exactly caused this civilization to vanish is still unknown. Literature from the period that has been excavated sheds no light, and scholars have yet to find a reasonable explanation as to what caused this civilization to end. Magitech Civilization - Al Menas Period After the Durandal civilization vanished, there was a period of about 1,000 years before another civilization took its place. The Al Menas era, lasting nearly 1,700 years, was a time of peace and prosperity borne on the back of devices powered by magical technology, or magitech for short. Nearly all of the various barbaros tribes were driven underground during this time as well, leaving the surface for the various humanoids. The construction of the times was different as well, with huge stone multiplexes and countless ornate stone carvings being the norm. Sculpture and art was advancing as well, with many works of art coming from this time period. The biggest societal change was the mass production of magitech. Magitech was designed to take magic use from being solely the realm of the learned and talented and make it available to the general public. Many devices, including Magispheres, come from this time and often allow untrained magicians to tap into its powers. In fact, there were many magitech devices designed for use by the public, and produced en masse to make life easier. Unfortunately, this productive time came to an end when the barbaros rose up, an event called the Great Catastrophe. Great Catastrophe - Diabolic Triumph The Great Catastrophe, as it came to be known in history, was a massive global uprising of the barbaros 300 years ago. The Al Menas, complacent after driving the barbaros underground, were quickly overwhelmed and destroyed. The barbaros had spent hundreds of years living in obscurity and plotting revenge, until they seized the moment to attempt to bring Raxia under their control. Lurking beneath the earth, the barbaros focused their anger and honed it to a razor's edge, then used it to cause a horrific calamity the likes of which had not been seen before or since. The seas raged at this power, and the earth itself was sundered as the continents themselves were split. It is said that the Second Sword, Ignis, was in the hands of the Beast King of the Barbaros (though some sages question the validity of such a claim). The vast army of the barbaros quickly crushed any resistance to their attempt on the surface work, and large tracts of land were brought under the rule of the Beast King. Whole nations were lost to the onslaught, and the world began to slip into darkness. However, due to unknown circumstances, the Beast King of the Barbaros fell in battle. Whether this feat was a miracle or simply the work of a dedicated assassin is still a mystery. A common tale (however true or not) is that the Beast King was felled by a lone hero from a nation he had attempted to conquer, as the main forces launched a blitzkrieg counterattack on the forces besieging their country. It is also rumored that this hero held in his possession a Sword of Creation, though it is not known whether it was the First Sword, Lumiere, or the Broken Sword, Fortune. Present Times The Great Catastrophe is 300 years past. The barbaros' influence is still felt, as those nations that survived the onslaught are still recovering. Much of the transportation infrastructure remains in tatters, destroyed by the barbaros. However, humanoids were spared from complete annihilation in the nick of time, and those left have begun restoration efforts. Searching and recovering the remains of the past is a viable career in this day and age, as ancient relics, treasure, and literature can not only help with reconstruction, but are valuable in their own right. In addition, there are still barbaros to be dealt with, borderlands to be cleared, and Sword Shards to be found and claimed from the beastmen. Therefore, the presence of an adventurer, one who has no regard for danger, challenges, or sleep, is reassuring for many who live in the cities. Those who have the power to fight the barbaros head on, who have a nose for treasure and a knack for traps, and who see life not as a hardship, but as a challenge... For these folk, this is truly an age of prosperity. Deities of Raxia Divine Hierarchy In Raxia, Gods are those souls who were chosen by the Swords of Creation. It is known that Gods were born by feeling the divine power of the Swords of Creation (though this is not the only way). However, there are divisions of power, as those who first felt the spark of divinity have had more time to develop their powers and portfolios. As such, the Gods are divided by which sword gave them their divinity, as well as being further subdivided into "Ancient Gods," "Major Gods," and "Minor Gods." In addition, such creatures exist that contain some of the same divine power granted by the Swords of Creation without having come into contact with a Sword. Below are the two types of Gods, classified by which Sword gave them strength. The First Sword, "The Sword of Harmony", Lumiere This describes those who have felt Lumiere's divine touch. Lyfos was the first to seek power and guidance from Lumiere, and it was from this first contact that Lumiere grew to find those who have a similar personality. These people were sought out and granted divinity, in the hopes that they may spread peace and harmony throughout the world. For this reason, followers of the various Gods of Light ascribe to Lumiere the virtues of Harmony, Creation, Fertility, Peace, Knowledge, and Imagination. The Second Sword, "The Sword of Freedom", Ignis Those who followed in the footsteps of Dalkurem draw their power from Ignis. These Malevolent Gods share a number of character traits with the God of War, and have found themselves corrupted by the dark influence of his power. It is said that concepts such as love are never found among those who follow this dark path. Those who worship the Malevolent Gods often say they rule over such ideas as Freedom, Destruction, Reincarnation, Liberation, Strength, and the Arts. The Power of the Gods and Faith Common knowledge among the many faithful is that the gods receive power from their followers. A god who has many followers is able to influence a larger area than one who has but a handful of believers. It is also said that there are dead gods, abandoned for one reason or another by their believers and thus have lost any influence they may have had on Raxia. Therefore, some minor gods (who may have a small amount of followers) will appear before the faithful and perform minor miracles, in the hopes that such acts will attract more disciples to their cause. Conversely, major gods and ancient gods tend to avoid such ostentatious displays of their power. Ancient Gods and Religions It is said that these, the most ancient of deities, were born before the Schnell period and had personally held one of the Swords of Creation. These gods are widely known throughout Raxia, and appear often in the creation myths. There's also often long histories of the various religions, and there are few larger cities that do not have at least one temple. The following describe the most famous of the ancient deities, as well as the tenets of their faith. "The Divine Ancestor", Lyfos The first of the Gods to be born into the world. Harmony is revered, and friendship is cherished and preached. Lyfos personally wishes for harmony with the barbaros as well, but the current religious hierarchy will not entertain such ideas. In fact, they have gone so far as to refute the existence of barbaros in the church. The conflict with the barbaros is still ongoing, so Lyfosian priests deny those with impure souls. Also known as the King of the Gods, Lyfos has many followers who believe he is the supreme God of the Earth. There are those who would argue that, however. "God of the Sun", Tidan Also hailing from the Schnell period, Tidan was said to be the confidant of Lyfos. By manipulating the weather, he can bring prosperity, abundant harvests, and light to Raxia. Tidan is said to have different aspects, depending upon the region. To those in rural areas and long winters, he is a god of fertility; in arid areas he's venerated as a god to be feared and cursed. Regardless of what facet of his is followed, it is said he has the most influence and followers among the Raxian pantheon. Tidan is a virtuous god and strives for non-violence, as well as spreading wealth equally. It is also said that he can count among his apostles not only many farmers and merchants, but revolutionaries struggling against corrupt governments. In addition, Tidan has shown a great disdain for undead creatures through various visions and communications, and believers are urged to actively rid Raxia of the thread of undead. "God of War", Dalkurem An ancient deity who took his power from the Second Sword, Ignis. Myth holds that by raising his sword against the "Divine Ancestor" Lyfos, Dalkurem singlehandedly started the War of the Gods. By advocating the destruction of the ruling class and removing the fetters of bondage, one can find their true self. For this reason, it is recommended that impurity is deliberately introduced into one's soul, in order to unlock the power in one's self. Many of Dalkurem's followers tend to be the barbaros, though there are a few humanoid believers. These heretics are often the black sheep of their family, and often either find impure rituals or just simply destroy anything they can find in accordance with Dalkurem's teachings. It is not uncommon for these heretics to be found and punished by authorities and adventurers. "God of Wisdom", Kilhia A neutral god, Kilhia is said to have gained their powers by holding the Third Sword, Cardia. Naturally, there are conflicting opinions as to the validity of this story. The quest for knowledge and the study of magic is sacrosanct, and the faith is upheld by magicians and scholars. Although outsiders tend to see this faith as a part of themselves, there has been no proof one way or the other. It is thought that these virtues, tightened by the collection of knowledge, has opened the door to study by non-believers as well. To discern the truth, adventurers are often sent out to explore agressively on behalf of the church. Other Ancient Gods There are other gods that hold significant power, in addition to those listed above. One is the progenitor of the elven race and the God of Spirits, Asteria. The other, worshiped by both the dwarves and the barbaros as a deity of rebirth and destruction respectively, is the Blazing Emperor, Grendal. Major Gods Major gods are those deities said to have been guided and trained by those who came before them. While they may not have directly held one of the Swords of Creation, they have received their divinity from those who have. Most of these major divinities took power during the Schnell era, though more than a few have fallen out of power and into dormancy. However, since the War of the Gods, there have been a couple who awoke due to another's apotheosis and reclaimed their portfolio. Major gods, despite their nomenclature, are not as well-known throughout Raxia and may not always have congregations in smaller cities. Regardless, there are often mentions in literature of both the gods as well as various treasures sacred to each god. "God of Knights", Zaiya Originally a volunteer to work under Lyfos during the War of the Gods, Zaiya quickly became one of the most valorous of Lyfos' soldiers. Zaiya's doctrines promote order, harmony and love, but uphold valor and protection of the weak as the pinnacle of their beliefs. It is also known that Zaiyan Priests will fight openly and fairly, avoiding cowardly behavior. The foundation of combat for followers of Zaiya is a passive defense, though obvious threats are taken out as quickly as possible. Many knights are often seen as trustworthy, obedient and subservient to local rulers, but there are those who dislike those same knights, seeing them as inflexible and hardheaded. "Goddess of the Moon", Sien Back before Tidan attained godhood, back when he was still a human being, there are rumors that he had a wife. It is said that during the day, he spend time working, and at night she spent time watching the moon. This eventually gave her the nickname "Moon Goddess." There was a great love there, which turned to a greater loss as Tidan mourned his wife. In death, however, Sien also rose to godhood and took her place by her husband's side again. During the night, it is believed that Sien fights against bad dreams and provides a good night's sleep. Followers of Sien are often female, and tend to work night jobs to bring money into their households. Sien is also seen as the guardian patron of both thieves and brothels, due to both typically working during the night. "God of Wanderers", Lu Lode To deliberately stay in one place. Such a thought is anathema to Lu Lode. Seen as a prankster in the various myths and children's stories, Lu Lode often appears as a clown. However, many stories also show Lu Lode as a pair of young identical twins, a boy and girl, to symbolize its favor towards orphans. It is as yet unknown who sponsored Lu Lode's apotheosis, nor is it clear as to what exactly caused it. One theory is that it grew out of the hopes and beliefs of those orphaned during the War of the Gods, and became a significant figure among the Gods of the First Sword, Lumiere. However, since Lu Lode all but embodies the concepts of freedom and liberty, concepts touted as being of utmost importance among the Gods of the Second Sword, Ignis, there are those who believe this theory is nothing more than nonsense. Throughout the various myths, Lu Lode is often seen as a trickster who acts on a whim and doesn't listen to anyone. Acting freely and without abandon, even the barbaros give service to Lu Lode, who appreciates worship regardless of where it comes from. Gamblers and thieves also number among Lu Lode's followers, as it is considered the deity of good luck. Its priests teach that there is nothing taboo, and fate will give nothing that you do not take for yourself. These teachings are popular among adventurers, and even those devoted to other gods will pay service to Lu Lode for luck and favor. Minor Gods The term "minor god" refers to those who have only became divinities recently, and are still acquiring followers. While these gods may not always directly come into contact with one of the Swords of Creation, as the Ancient and Major Gods did, they will at the very least feel the direct touch of a divine being. A Minor God may not be known too well outside of one particular area, but within that area they are held in high regard. Often, such divinities may be completely unknown even to bordering countries. However, just because they may not be known by name does not mean a Minor God is unknown. In fact, as they often appear directly to their followers as a display of power, it can be said that Minor Gods are perhaps some of the most well-known gods among their disciples. "Goddess of Water", Luferia Responsible for standing water, Feidan is still but a Minor God. When the Great Catastrophe washed over Raxia, she began to beat back the barbaros alone. Her followers thought to offer her as a sacrifice to the barbaros, until she was raised to her current position by the Knight God, Zaiya. The southern part of the Telastian Continent is thought of as the Lake Kingdom of Luferia. Surrounded by mountains and isolated from much of Raxia, it is only recently that trade has opened up. In fact, not since the Great Catastrophe has Luferia seen an influx of merchants, due to the guardian deity of Luferia keeping out all foreigners, whether barbaros or otherwise, for the past 250 years. Now that commerce has opened up, the faith of the goddess once called Feidan, who now takes the name Luferia from the kingdom she protects, has begun to spread throughout the world. To give credit to the momentum of the faith movement, there have been rumors the Great Catastrophe was started by the old pantheon to give rise to new gods. Luferia's ascension gives some credence to these rumors, though nothing concrete can be proven.